A Curse In Disguise
by Angels-Gift
Summary: A new year has started as Machi dies, leaving Yuki brokenhearted but her cryptic message engraved in his heart.
1. Prolouge

A Curse In Disguise

By Angels-Gift

Summary: A new year has started as Machi dies, leaving Yuki broken-hearted but her cryptic message engraved in his heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

During the summer, Machi had fallen very ill, ill enough to go to the hospital. Her family was upset, Machi was strong, she would make it. The doctors were very frustrated, the illness had hit her hard and quick and it showed no signs of giving up. Machi had known better, she knew it was her time to go, her time to leave. Her time to see him again.

"Yuki, I know that I'm not going to make it," the silent girl said, staring at the ceiling.

"What? You didn't give up so far Machi, you're going to get better, I know it, we all know it," Yuki replied, tears in his eyes.

"You're just trying to convince yourself. I am going to die. I don't want to leave just now, not until I give you a final message." She tore her eyes off the ceiling and looked at the young man before her. "You never really loved me Yuki. Maybe liked me more than a family member and a best friend but not the way as a boyfriend and girlfriend. Befor you object, I have something even important to say. When I was little, I really like this boy and he liked me, but, one day, he was murdered by a crazy man, he wanted revenge on the world for some reason. I was heart-broken for life. Yuki, I still love him, more than you but, I still love you, too. You're like my best friend, please Yuki, when I die, find someone who you love, more than me."

Yuki stayed quiet, his heart breaking but, he put on a small smile, a real one. He faced her and took her hand,"I promise you Machi, I will find someone I may love more than you. I may take a long time though Machi, are you okay with it?"

Machi smiled."You will Yuki, you will. I need to go away now but heed my words: Find someone who will love you, more than me and you her and when you do, bring her to my grave. Bring her to my grave and tell her, tell her about me. When you are done, I will tell you, show you if I approve." She smiled even more and finished,"I need to go now Yuki but I will watch over you. He and I will watch over you and guard you and the ones you love."

With her last breath she said,"Good bye, Yuki. Tell my family I loved them." And with that, she was gone, gone and yet smiling. Yuki cried, the rat of the zodiac cried, the prince of his school cried, he cried.

Realizing that she must now want him to be happy, he smiled through his tears and wiped his stained face. The door slid open to reveil Machi's family, Kyo, Shigure and Tohru. "She's gone. She's gone but she died happily. She wanted to tell you that she loved you all," Yuki said softly. Machi's family cried but thanked him for telling them. Kyo looked a little down, Shigure looked a little worse for wear and Tohru cried but let a small smile creep through, showing them that she was okay. Good-byes and hugs were exchanged as the Sohmas and Tohru left.


	2. A New Student

A Curse In Disguise

By Angels-Gift

Summary: A new year has started as Machi dies, leaving Yuki broken-hearted but her cryptic message engraved in his heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Today was the day of the new school year. Machi had died over the summer but Yuki had been handling it very well. The class was assenbling when the teacher walked in. Apparently, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hana and Uo were in the same homeroom as well as nearly the same classes. The teacher walked in and announced herself as Mrs.Kadina. "Today class, we have an exchange student. Please come in"

The door slid open to reveal a figure. She was a girl it seemed and a very shy one. Her head was hung and she had a hood on to keep her face hidden. "It's okay, you don't have to be so shy. Everyone here just wants to meet you. Then you can be as shy in your seat as you want," the teacher spoke in a soft voice.

The quiet figure nodded and slowly lifted her hood and dropped it. Black locks of waist length hair dropped and her face was tilted up. The class gasped. The girl had light blue eyes and her face was a pale white. Her hair had streaks of sky blue in it, seeming to look natural. The shy girl spook in a soft voice,"My name is Hitomi Sora and I just moved here from Montana, America."

"Anybody have any questions?"asked the teacher and a few hands were raised.

"Is your hair natural?" asked a loud boy.

"My hair is natural. I was born with the blue streaks, don't ask me how," Hitomi answered.

"Your hot," exclaimed a blond hair boy.

Hitomi blushed while several of the boys nodded and the girls thought about it and shouted their agreement. The teacher got a little pissed off and shouted things like 'That is not a question' and 'Shut up' and 'That is not right for school.' After everything was sorted out, the teacher spoke again."Sora-san, your shall sit next to. . .Sohma Yuki. Sohma-san, raise your hand."

Yuki obeyed as he observed the new girl. She was about an inch or two shorter than himself and just as pale. He lowered his hand as Hitomi sat down and thanked him. Mrs.Kadina started on a lecture on a subject as a few students wrote a few notes, Hitomi being one of them.

Subjects passed and bells rang when it was finally break."Ahh. That new Sora kid is really quiet. She barely even spoke a few words," spoke Uo as she streached.

"She might just be shy being in a new school, having to make new friends and get used to new surroundings. I want to be her friend, she seems to shy to not have any friends," exclaimed Tohru.

"I'm picking up a few waves, there,"stated Hana as she pointed to a few trees. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uo and Hana moved to the trees, confused. They suddenly heard a few muffled sounds, sort of like crying. As they got closer, they discovered it was in fact a person crying. It was. . .


	3. The First Day

A Curse In Disguise

By Angels-Gift

Summary: A new year has started as Machi dies, leaving Yuki broken-hearted but her cryptic message engraved in his heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

"I'm picking up a few waves, there,"stated Hana as she pointed to a few trees. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uo and Hana moved to the trees, confused. They suddenly heard a few muffled sounds, sort of like crying. As they got closer, they discovered it was in fact a person crying. It was Hitomi.

It seemed like she was crying for a long time and she wasn't about to stop. When she noticed that people had discovered her, she began to run away, shocked. She would have gotten away if it wasn't for Tohru holding onto her arm to stop her. "Sora-san, it's okay. Please don't cry and tell us what happened," begged Tohru.

Hitomi faced her, frozen. She had fallen for this once and she wasn't about to again. Yet, her eyes were gentle, so were her friends. They did care but she wanted to make sure."I'm not sure if I can tell you. The last time I did, people laughed at me."

"We're different, Sora-san. Please tell us," replied Yuki. The second he finished, she knew she could trust them.

She sat down on the grass while the others followed her. "My cousin, one of my favorite cousins, had an accident. Not a normal one either. She has a lot of broken bones but my mom called me saying she was okay." She stopped to look at them. They were hanging on every word. All of them looked sad at this. The orange head, Kyo, stared down in the grass, a look of deep sympathy on him. Deciding that she should continue she spoke softly,"She was one of my few cousins who talked to me often or talked to me at all. My family is seperated if you're asking. She, Callia, got hurt because she forgot to prey."

"What the hell does that have to do will a car accident?" asked Kyo.

She took a small while to answer."In my family, if you don't prey, a bad thing happens. Grandpa, hit by a pickup truck. Aunt, hit by a flying computer. Dad, hit by a particularly large lamp. Cousin, hit by a garage door. Grandma, mauled by a bear. Uncle, boards fell on him. Me, I fell off a cliff." Shocked looks and gasps met her face and explained,"My parents found a way to break my fall but I broke my left leg and right arm and fractured my left arm. Point is, if we forget to prey, we get a danger on our hands. It can be minor, like getting dunked with water or major, like me falling of a cliff."

"You don't have to worry about us laughing at you now, Sora-san," said Hana.

"Yeah! From now on, your our friend!" stated Uo.

Hitomi smiled and thanked them. Intoductions began and Tohru suddenly remebered something! "I forgot! You're our friend now Sora-san an-" Tohru was stopped by Hitomi's call of "Call me Hitomi, all of you!" All of them smiled as Tohru continued,"You're our friend now Hitomi, you should have a nickname!"

"Tohru's right! How about Tomi-chan? It's cute! We all have a nickname," confirmed Uo. Nods of agreement came as Hitomi, a.k.a. Tomi-chan now, smiled."Like I said, we all have a nickname! Like me, Uo-chan. Hana-chan, orangey over there or orange top!" Uo was cut of my Kyo's shout of anger but Uo ignored him,"And Yuki over here is the Prince of our high school. Tohru doesn't exacly have a nickname but we all love her anyway. You can call us anything but no calling us our sur-names!"

Hitomi smiled as she overlooked her new friends. Yuki and Kyo were fighting about nicknames and Hana, Uo and Tohru were talking about something happily. "Come to think of it Tomi-chan, will you come with us home? I want to learn about you a little more!" invited Tohru."Can she come with us, Kyo? Yuki?" The boys answered 'yeah' at the same time but started fighting again."We live together with Sohma Shigure if you're wondering. Will you come Tomi-chan?"

The shy girl thought about it and nodded. Break ended and classes continued. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uo and Hana taught Hitomi everything she needed to know when ever they were in the same classes. The gang noticed that she had the exact same classes and Yuki and very bright. In gym, the gang were together again. The teacher and Hitomi were introduced again. Today was a free play, soccer, basketball, and vollyball. Although, they had to run a lap to warm up. Yuki, Hitomi and Kyo were the first to finish. Eveyone was surprised. How could a fragile looking girl run so fast?

The surprise came after the lap though. She went to go play soccer as well as Yuki, to keep an eye on her from getting hurt and Kyo, who wanted to kick the rat's ass. The group who wanted to play soccer, namely nearly all the boys, decided Yuki and Kyo be the team captains. They flipped a coin and Yuki was to choose first. He was curious of Hitomi's skills so he chose her.

The game started as the ball was dropped by Hana, the referee. Surprisingly, Hitomi got the ball first. Using a powerful kick, she scored into the goal with no problem. "Hitomi-san, now did you do that?" asked Yuki.

Many were wondering the same thing as crowds of girls and boys were coming to see what the commotion was about. "I learned how to since I was a little girl. Having soccer fanatics as family pays off! I think I inherited the gene of loving it."

Murmmers of "and the skill of playing it" sounded. Kyo shouted at Yuki that that one goal was the last he was going to get. That wasn't true, damn, it was an all right lie. Hitomi made a spectacular show of kicking, dodging and scoring as Kyo's team lay down if a heap. Yuki's team cheered as the class chanted 'Sora'. The teacher invited Hitomi into the soccer team. He said that he could bend the rules of having it all boys but Hitomi dropped the offer, stating that it would be too much trouble.

Apperently, the last class was Music and as like a drill, the teacher intoduced Hitomi to the class. The teacher, Mr.Hima asked the class if they could play a musical instrument or sing. Only a little could play music and even fewer could sing. Only Hitomi could admit that she could do both. Surprised, Mr.Hima asked her to do one or both. She ended up playing the violin, Bacchanale from "Sampson and Delilah". When it was over, the class applauded, the teacher the loudest and asked her if she would join the music club, surprised that she could remember a five page song. Again, Hitomi replied no, for the same reason.


	4. Discovering

A Curse In Disguise

By Angels-Gift

Summary: A new year has started as Machi dies, leaving Yuki broken-hearted but her cryptic message engraved in his heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

School ended and Kuo, Yuki, Tohru and Hitomi stopped at the front of the school to say good-bye to Uo and Hana. "That perverted old man better not hit on Tomi-chan!" warned Uo. "See ya, everyone!"

"Good-bye everyone" said Hana.

"Bye Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" said Tohru. The others waved and they made their way to Shigure's house. Tohru would often try to talk to Kyo and Yuki would try to talk to Hitomi about her backround and life.

As they neared the house, Hitomi commented,"This is a nice house."

"You haven't been in it Hitomi, you shouldn't call it exacly nice," stated Kyo

"Yes, but you share the house with your family and a very close friend. I said before that my family is separated, right?" She stopped to see a few nodds and continued,"I never see two of my family in the same place. Not that I mind. Since a family conflict years and years ago, you can see an atomic explosion everytime our family fights."

They all nodded in understanding. One by one, they entered and everyone, excluding Hitomi, yelled out,"We're home!"

A black black haired middle age man poked his head through the door and stated,"You didn't have to yell so loudly yoy know?"

"We know. We just wanted to introduce you to a new friend," explained Yuki as he lead Hitomi into Shigure's view.

Shigure looked very confused but smiled when the newcomer intoduced herself. "Hello. I'm Sora Hitomi. I hope I'm not intruding."

Happy at the young girl's politeness, he greeted himself, "I'm Sohma Shigure, no you're not intruding. You can call me Shigure if you like."

"And you can call me Hitomi."

They gathered around at a table and ate lunch which Tohru and Hitomi helped make. They talked about their lives and other things. It all went fine until Tohru accidentally bumped into Kyo causing him to transform and landing on Yuki and Shigure casung them to transform. _(CUT! CUT! CUT! This is kind of like deja-vu, huh? Episode 1? Yep, there will be more deja-vu like this, only reformed. Okay! Back to my version of deja-vu!)_ They all looked very shocked, then looked at Hitomi to she what she reacted like.


	5. A Curse Of Hate

A Curse In Disguise

By Angels-Gift

Summary: A new year has started as Machi dies, leaving Yuki broken-hearted but her cryptic message engraved in his heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Strangely enought, she looked thoughtful. "So you are the famed Sohmas, cursed with the zodic, correct?" They nodded dumbly, with confused expressions on their faces. Understandingly, she explained,"My family used to be friends with yours until we had to move. My parents told me stories of you guys when I was little. If you don't mind, can you tell me the story?"

And so they did.

_ A long time ago, God told the animals, "I invite you to come to the banquet that I shall hold tomorrow. Make sure not to be late." When he heard that, mischievous Rat, who loved to play pranks, lied to the Cat who lived near him, saying the banquet was the day after next._

_ The next day, the Rat rode upon the ox's back before the banquet hall where he lightly jumped down. After came the Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Sheep, the Monkey, the Rooster, the Dog and the Pig. The banquet was wonderful and it went on until morning. The Cat, who had been tricked, was left out._

Hitomi smiled. "I am cursed, too." They all looked very, very shocked.

(OK! ANOTHER CUT! I'm going to make this curse a little different. Emphasis the title. It's not about the Sohma curse! My curse will have a story with it and it is totally mine!!! Yes, it's going to suck! Okay, I'm done ranting! Let's continue!)

"My family is cursed with the bird spirits. Do you want to hear my story?"

Nods came from the animals and Tohru as she began.

_A long time ago, at the time when Sun was setting and Moon was rising, Phoenix was crying. Moon and Sun asked why she was crying and Phoenix answered,"My family is so spearated, I want to visit them by my wings cannot bring me all over the world!"_

_"Listen, Pheonix. Come here tomorrow at the same time and you shall get your wish." stated Moon._

_Phoenix was thrilled and obayed Moon's wishes. The next day, Phoenix arrived at the same time and came face to face with it's many relatives_

_"Hello, Phoenix!" They chorused. "About time you came too Phoenix! Hawk's been eyeing at me!" stated Bluejay angrily. Hawk broke out of him hungry stare and mumbled something along the line of 'I'm hungry, not my fault.'_

_Many laughed at Bluejay's prediciment, including Phoenix. "How did you all get here?" the fire bird asked._

_" We flew, duh. Well, in Penguin's case, swam, and Ostrich and Emu's case, ran," answered Raven._

_" Really, we got the message from Sun and Moon," wise Owl replied, glaring at Raven._

_Phoenix nodded, understanding. They spent many weeks and months talking, catching up with one another in news, eating and arguing for some. Their time was spent in freedom and happiness, thanking Sun and Moon at every sunset, sunrise, moonrise and moonset._

_One day, after finishing their thanks, they stared out into the world, gazing at the others animals and humans' lives. They gazed with keens eyes and were shocked with what they found. They humans were doing a strange thing. They were showing such emotion for each other, why would they? Sure, for families but for others? " What are they doing?" asked Bluebird._

_" Why are they showing such affection?" asked Eagle._

_" It's love," answered Owl, quietly._

_" What? What do you mean Owl? We show love all the time but our love is different than theirs!" stated a very confused Hummingbird. The others nodded in agreement._

_" I mean love for one another. I don't how or why but they love one another with so much affection," answered Owl, confused himself._

_" Why don't we love like the humans do?" asked Quail._

_Several explanations were thrown in the air as they started arguing over which was right. They argued for a full day until it was the time when Sun was setting and Moon was rising. The two sky rulers grew tired of the noise and hatered the bird family threw at one another in the air. They said that should not worry about loving but when they argued, Sun and Moon had enough._

" That is my story," Hitomi concluded silently.

" So how are you cursed?" asked Shigure the dog.

" Since Bluejay was one of the first twelve to argue and speak her mind, I have a more tortured share of the curse. My curse works the same as the others but I, along with the other 11, have powers, although I have to pay the price for it," Hitomi answered silently.

" How do you pay the price for it? It can't be that bad!" shouted shouted a very angry cat.

" How do I answer that in a more correct way," Hitomi questioned herself. After a minute of thinking, ahe finally answered. " In order to first understand how the twelve are tortured, you have to understand how we even turn into out own bird spirits."

" You turn into them too?" asked Tohru in awe. " Please, tell us."

Hitomi nodded shyly. " We are not like you Sohma's. We can hug the member of the opposite sex but we turn into birds a different way. As the story goes, we have to pray to Sun and Moon at every sunrise, sunset, moonrise and moonset. This is the time that we 'talk' to Sun and Moon. If not, we turn into birds and Sun or Moon punishes us for disobaying them."

" You said before that the twelve are special, they are tortured most you said," stated mouse-Yuki.

Hitomi blushed considerably. " Well, uh. Well. Thefamilycan'treallylovecauseofthestupidcursebutthetwelvearecursedthemost."

" Huh?"

" The family can't love due to the curse but the twelve cursed are the most useless because they were the ones who argued and fought about love first," Hitomi stated loudly and clearly. She blushed brightly at what she said.

The rest were speechless. Can't love? Is that even possible? " What's so bad about not loving?" Kyo thought out loud.

" I mean that the family, the entire family will not know what love is or how it feels like. We have never felt love for centuries. You think that you love someone and you can't be whith them is bad, how about knowing that you can't and will never love a person in their entire life? I mean really love, not family love, and even then, we barely have that!" cried Hitomi, tears threatening to spill.

The rest were silent, feeling sorry. Their family had been worse than them. Hitomi laughed bitterly. " My family is so fueled with hate for one another, they stay in their home regions. I am out of my region, in the US. Really, we all love one another but we do not show it because one thinks that another hates them and the other think that the other hates them and so on. We only see each other on New Year's."

The Sohma's nodded in understanding. Just then, it hit her. Something that she should have remembered. Looking toward the windows, her eyes widened.


	6. It's Off To Akito We Go

A Curse In Disguise

By Angels-Gift

Summary: A new year has started as Machi dies, leaving Yuki broken-hearted but her cryptic message engraved in his heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence

With a farmiliar poof and a cloud of blue smoke, a handsome bluejay stood in place of the previous shy girl. The bird sighed and stated, " I should have figured."

" Hitomi?" asked Tohru cautiouly.

" Yes, Tohru?" answered the small bird.

" You transformed. Did you forget to speak with Sun-san and Moon-san?" questioned Tohru. Hitomi nodded. " Then what bad thing happened?"

" You guys found out about my secret," answered Hitomi.

Hitomi looked around the room to find Yuki slowly back away from her. She gave a small laugh. " What's the matter, Yuki?"

"Don't birds usually eat rats?" he replied.

" You're talking about Hawk or Owl or some other birds. I don't eat rats. I'm just as big as you. How can I eat you?" she answered.

Yuki gave a small sigh of relief.

" Don't worry Hitomi, we won't tell your secret," promised Tohru.

" NO! I have to tell Akito about this," Shigure butted in.

The others glared at him but Hitomi didn't. She just simply asked, " Can I come?"

The others argued with her, staying things like,

" Akito is too dangerous!"

or " He's insane"

or " He'll hurt you"

and finally " If she wants to go, she can. I think she knows the prices to pay if she knows about our family so much"

The others stared at Shigure like a dog that just grew eight heads. A lot more arguing was done until it was decided, Hitomi would go but so would the others. As they decided, Hitomi changed back. " I said our curse was different. That means that I change back differently. I change back with my clothes on," Hitomi explained.

The others nodded. Hitomi gave a thoughtful look and leaned in to meet eye level with the Yuki-rat. Yuki took a step back. " W-What a-are you d-doing?" Yuki questioned nervously as he used one of his arms as a shield.

" Don't worry, Yuki. I'm not going to do anything to cause you harm. Will you let me do it first?" she asked.

Yuki nodded, sill a little jumpy.

Hitomi nodded and looked eyed level with him again. The smiled and took the white rat in her hands and hugged him. "Your rat form is soooo cute!" The others sweatdropped. She began rubbing the little rat against her cheek, gently. After a bit more cuddling, Hitomi reduced to scratching Yuki near the neck-back area. Yuki, in turn, layed on her hand, trying to nap.

" You stupid rat! What are you doing?" shouted Kyo.

" I'm trying to sleep, baka neko (stupid cat). Is it really that hard to see that?" Yuki answered absently.

At that moment, they transformed back. Tohru was panicking while Hitomi looked the other direction. " Done yet?" she asked.

" Yep"

" Oh! Don't you have to go home by now, Tomi-chan? Wouldn't your parents worry?" asked Tohru.

" My parents are in Alaska, my brother is in Montana and I live alone in my house," Hitomi said softly. " Don't worry! I'm used to being alone."

" You're welcome to stay with us for dinner. I'm sure all of us wants to know more about you," said Shigure.

Hitomi smiled and helped Tohru in the kitchen. A burst sounded and a loud laugh sounded the kitchens. Wanting to see want was going on, the three boys entered the kitchens. What they found was nothing like what they imagined. Tohru and Hitomi were on the flour, covered in flour and laughing their butts off.

" What the hell happened?" demanded Kyo.

" T-Tohru w-was opening a-a bag of flour f-for a dish," started Hitomi between laughs.

" H-Hitomi a-accidentally b-bumped into me. I-I tore it t-too much a-and it jumped into the air," finished Tohru.

" G-Good thing it was a small b-bag, r-right Tohru?" concluded Hitomi. Tohru nodded and they started laughing like heck again.

The next following days were alright for the gang. The others got used to Hitomi and helped her out with anything they could. The day finally dawned when Hitomi had to go to the Main House to see Akito, along with Shigure, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. Opening the doors to Akito's home, they saw all the Zodiac- Ayame, Hatori, Kisa, Haru, Hiro, Rin, Momiji, Ritsu, Kagura and even Kureno. All were very curious to see the member of the newfound curse. As they got a shot to see her, they were led to a large room with cushions in the center of the room. One lone cushion was set in the center of the circle.

Akito motioned for the group to sit, Hitomi in the center. They sat in their desired places, Akito sitting at the front of the room. The Zodiac members, plus Kyo, Tohru and Hitomi, bowed in a respectful way but Hitomi stayed in a bowed postion. Her arms were bent, covering each other's fingers as her hands touched her forehead as she bent down, facing Akito. " Akito-sama," she said as she stared at the floor.

Said person smirked. " So, it's a member of the famed Sora's from the books and tapestries. So you've finally found out where we we live? I thought birds had senses of directions," remarked Akito, getting up from his cushion.

( Yes! I'm well aware of Akito and his/her gender. I know but just to make sure sure of the story, I'm making Akito any gender you want, just think whichever- girl or boy.)

" After the mistake with our families, we lost contact and eventually, the locations of your homes. We are normally too busy to visit anyone except for our Main House on New Years'," answered Hitomi, obediently.

" Hmm, acceptable excuse. What's your name, Sora? How's is your head, Phoenix, I believe?" questioned Akito, circling around the room.

All eyes were on Hitomi, questioning if her head was like theirs. " My name is Sora Hitomi. Our head of the family is fine. She has a small cold but fine overall."

" Well, at least your obedient. You may rise," said Akito.

Hitomi slowly rose her head and placed her hands on her lap. All of a sudden, Hitomi got a sudden jolt in her spine. Her eyes widened considerably and looked very shocked. " I-I sense one of my kin," she stated quietly.

" I believe, that would be our rooster, Kureno. Go ahead, say hello," commanded Akito.

Hitomi turned to her far left and smiled as she faced the rooster. " Hello brother," she greeted as she raised her arm, as if to shake. Everyone could see, with shock and disbelief, that a faint outline of a wing surrounded her arm.

Kureno, wide eyed, lifted his arm also, seeing a wing outline too. Hitomi took his arm and shook it, smiling. " What was that?" asked Kisa.

Hitomi faced her, smiling also. She let go of the rooster's hand gently and started to explain. " That was the spirit of the Bluejay you just saw. It opened up to greet it's family. Although Kureno-san is not part of the Sora family, his spirit is. It's a bird, is it not?"

The others nodded as Akito started talking again. " Well, you are welcome to stay with Shigure if you want. I give you permission to associate with the Sohma's. Dismissed."

The 15 nodded and bowed respectfully as the exited. Deciding to know the new guest, they entered a random room. It was a large room, filled with instruments, stands and chairs and a large coffee table in the center. The maids served them tea and some snacks as they talked. " Hello everyone. I believe I have met Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Kureno, may I ask what are your names?" asked Hitomi.

" You don't have to be so formal, Hitomi," Yuki stated.

Hitomi looked a little shaken. " I don't know what you mean."

" Rat-boy means that you don't have to be so damn polite to every stinkin' person!" rephrased Kyo.

She laughed a little. " I was always taught to be a polite, little rag doll puppet every since I was born. It would be strange to let loose but fine."

" Well, do whatever you feel like Sora-san ( "Hitomi please, all of you too" ), Hitomi, we won't bother you on it. I'm Sohma Hatori, that is Sohma Ayame, Sohma Ritsu, Sohma Hiro, Sohma Kisa, Sohma Isuzu or Rin, Sohma Hatsuhara or Haru, Sohma Momiji and Sohma Kagura. I believe we are all on first name bases, correct?" Hatori stated as he pointed to every person he called. Everyone acknowledged their stated name with a nod or a wave, nodding at the end of Hatori's little statement.

" So, don't mind me asking but Hitomi, what's your family like?" Momiji asked hyperly.

Hitomi smiled at the little boy's hyperness. " Haunted," she answered simply and evenly.

Everyone looked at the young girl sitting there. " Haunted? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hiro.

" Exactly how it sounds. Haunted. Would it help if I showed you?" she asked. Everyone nodded dumbly. Moving over to the piano, she dusted off the keys and flexed her fingers. Starting off a small melody, she played it without faults. She began singing softly. Another soft voice followed her - in the ( ). Pretty soon, a band sounded through the room, although nobody was playing an instrument.

( Bring Me To Life by Evanescence )

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

(All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see)

(Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)

Don't let me die here, you must be sacrificed

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life


	7. Hitomi's Anger

A Curse In Disguise

By Angels-Gift

Summary: A new year has started as Machi dies, leaving Yuki broken-hearted but her cryptic message engraved in his heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or or 'Legend of Mermaid'.

The music wore down and the voices and the 'invisible' band disappeared. Hitomi turned to face them and said, " That's what I mean. The song seemed haunted and disturbing, didn't it?" A couple of nods and looks agreed with her idea. " Our family has been cursed of being loveless for all eternity until our curse is broken. Loveless meaning that even if we find someone who we truely, deeply love, they'll escape from us, be someone elses or. . . die. We have fights in our family about stupid, illogical stuff all the time and it always ends up in this subject. We've been fighting about this for centuries and centuries and centuries."

The others took some time absorbing this knowledge. " Tomi-chan, before, you said that the first twelve that fought in the story had special powers. What are they? Are they like the ones that you just used, music coming out of nowhere?"

Hitomi chuckled a little. " No, the 'music out of nowhere' as you put it, is recorded music that I needed for the song. I record it with my mind and 'play' it when needed. The twelve can do that, but it takes some power. As for the powers, well, it depends on the person who you are referring to. It may not always make sense to the spirit you are talking about."

" Then what is your power?" asked Haru.

" It's -" but she was cut off. Her cell phone rang off and she answered it politely. " Hitomi"

" Hey Hitomi"

" Wa-Wa-kun?"

" HEY!" Hitomi held the phone away from her ear, the sound awailible for all to hear. " MY NAME IS WASHI! WASHI! NOT WA-WA-KUN. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?"

" 3863 times and counting" Hitomi said, smiled and laughed a little. She held her phone to her ear again " What's up?"

" Well, your brother's gotten into an accident"

" How many injuries and how bad? What's the idiot done this time?"

" Bad enough to go to the hospital. Attempted to run on a 20ft fence"

" WHAT THE DAMN!" It was Washi's turn to hold the phone away. " IF THAT DAMN FREAKIN' IDIOT GETS BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL I'M GOING TO PUT HIM BACK IN! WHAT KIND OF A FREAKIN' RETARDED BASTARD WOULD DO SOMETHING SO IDIOTIC?!? OH YEAH, THE FREAKIN' RETARDED BASTARD THAT I'M RELATED TO!" By this time, Hitomi was squeezing the cup of tea she was holding, her knuckles getting white.

" Hey, Hawk owes me 5 bucks. He bet that you would yell, threaten and beat the shit out of a nearby person. I don't hear screams of terror, I win!" Washi laughed, holing the phone back near his ear. The second he said that, he held the phone away.

" HOW THE DAMN HECK CAN YOU TAKE THIS AS A JOKE? IF I HADN'T KNOW YOU MY WHOLE LIFE, I WOULD HAVE SWORN THAT YOU WERE A RETARTED BASTARD THAT AUNT CLAIR PICKED UP!!!"

" That's hurtful Hiti-chan"

" HURTFUL MY ASS! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT THIS IS DAMN SERIOUS. NOW QUIT THE DRAMA, IT'S ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

Laughter was heard from the other side of the phone, even by the Sohmas. " O-Okay. Now, I'm going to visit the 'retarded bastard' you refer to. Message?"

" Tell him that when I see him on New Years, he'd better where a suit of armor 'cause I'm going to beat the crap out of him"

" Done and done. Ja Hiti-chan"

Hitomi closed her phone and faced the Sohma's. " Where was I again?" she asked softly.

She noticed, with amusement, that all the Sohmas were staring at her, wide eyed of backing up on the chair that they were sitting on. Ayame pointed to her hand where she had held her cup of tea. It was bleeding and the cup was broken, white pieces of it still in her hand. She laughed suddenly. She managed to clear her throut and sang.

( Legend of Mermaid )

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi

Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Her hand glowed a soft blue while she sang and it clear when ended, her hand healed. The small pieces found themselves together again and returned to their original form, good as new. " How did you do that?" Hatori breathed out.

Hitomi chuckled again. " My power. I was going to say that my power was healing before I yelled at Wa-Wa-kun. For the sudden explosion, I'm sorry. My brother, Hawk, got into an accident. He was attempting to run on a 20ft fence."

" Why was he so. . . so. . . ?" began Kureno.

" Retarted?" finished Hitomi. " Don't be afraid to say it. I say he's my retarted bastard of a brother all the time. We all know it's for fun."

" Then what does he call you?" asked Shigure.

" ' You little freakin' firecraker,'" Hitomi quoted. Everyone laughed.


	8. Story Note

A Curse In Disguise

By Angels-Gift

Summary: A new year has started as Machi dies, leaving Yuki broken-hearted but her cryptic message engraved in his heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**_It's a note okay?_**

Sorry everyone but I don't think that I'll continue my stories for a while.

I've got everything planned out, it's all about what you think of my stories and if I can finish 2 notebooks, an essay, study for three tests, do some of my extra homework from my mom, practice spanish, do my chinese homework and practice my violin.

Really, it's not that hard to do all that stuff but if you can review, it'd really help me out and plan if I'll cut down on my work or my typing.

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Angels-Gift_**


End file.
